1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input adapter that alters information that is entered with an input device, and to an information processing system that has such an information input adapter.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, each information processor, such as a personal computer or a word processor, must have at least one input device, such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a tablet.
In most cases, interfaces for employment between information processors and input devices are not compatible with all information processors, depending on models (or makers) of the information processors. For example, of the well known mice for personal computers, some are connected by using a serial port, while others are connected by using special buses, such as a bus that is intended for use only to connect a mouse or only to connect a mouse and a keyboard. The interfaces between the information processors and the input devices are not standardized.
The structures of the input devices, such as keyboards, mice, or tablets, do not vary greatly, even though the models may be different. However, the interfaces employed between information processors and input devices, i.e., the kinds of interface signals and the arrangements for connector pins, vary, depending on the models, and in many cases, input devices for specific information processor models can not be connected to other processors.
The following shortcomings have arisen due to the lack of compatibility of the interfaces between input devices and information processors.
If a new, additional information processor that is to be purchased is a different model than the processor for an input device that a user currently owns, another input device must be purchased. In other words, since a plurality of input devices that have the same function and almost the same structure are used, the device resource utilization efficiency is low, and the amount of money that is spent is large.
Further, since each information processor requires at least one input device, a user who employs a plurality of information processors must also have on his or her desk a plurality of input devices, such as keyboards, mice, or tablets, that have the same function, i.e., the data input function. As a result, there will be very little free space available on the user's desk. This will make it quite inconvenient for the user to perform his or her work, since a large amount of space is required to comfortably use the equipment.
If one input device is compatible with a plurality of different information processor models, and all the processors can share this one input device by a cable being switched, a large amount of space may be made available on a user's desk. However, when these information processors are alternately employed, the cable switching that is required becomes troublesome, and such an employment method is not suitable for practical use.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, the resolution of the above described shortcomings, and the enhancement of the compatibility between information processors and input devices, so that information processors and input devices that have different interfaces can be used together.